


মানুষী

by OasisDew



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Infidelity, অণুগল্প, ছোটগল্প, বাংলা
Language: বাংলা
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-28 01:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8424577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OasisDew/pseuds/OasisDew





	

কনফারেন্স রুমটা একেবারে লেপাপোঁছা পরিষ্কার। দেওয়ালের আর ফার্নিচারের অফ হোয়াইট আর বাদামীতে সম্পূর্ণরকমভাবে ব্যক্তিত্ববর্জিত। তীক্ষ্ণ কোণ আর পিচ্ছিল মসৃণতায় ছিমছাম তকতকে। কোনওভাবেই কোন মানুষ এতটুকু উষ্ণতার সন্ধান এই কনফারেন্স রুমে না পায় সেটাই যেন একমাত্র লক্ষ্য ছিল এ রুম যাঁরা তৈরি করেছিলেন তাঁদের। 

মনীষা ক্লান্তি অনুভব করে না এখানে বসে থাকতে। বহু বছর হয়ে গেছে কর্পোরেট ওয়ার্ল্ডে কাজ করে ওর। বহু কনফারেন্স ঘুরেছে, ওর শরীর মন কন্ডিশনড্ হয়ে গেছে বহু বছর হল। একসময় ছিল, যখন অফিসের কাজে কোথাও যেতে হলে ও সঙ্গে রাখত একটা বাংলা বই, পড়ুক আর নাই পড়ুক। সস্নেহ স্পর্শের মত সেই বই হোটেলরুমের বিছানার পাশের টেবিলের উপর অবস্থান করে কোনওভাবে সান্ত্বনা দিত ওর কর্মবিধ্বস্ত শরীর-মনকে। এখন আর ওসব কিছুই লাগে না। 

ওর প্রেজেন্টেশন শেষ হয়েছে সবে। ভাল হয়েছে ওর পাওয়ার পয়েন্ট। ও নিজেই জানে তা। হাততালি পেয়েছে কিছু। দুয়েকটা যে প্রশ্নের উত্তর দিয়েছে সেগুলোও যথেষ্ট বুদ্ধিমত্তা আর আত্মপ্রত্যয়ের সঙ্গে। 

ওর আত্মপ্রত্যয়টা স্বোপার্জিত। অফিসের ব্ল্যাটান্ট সেক্সিস্ট আবহাওয়ার মধ্যেও ওকে ঝেড়ে ফেলে দিতে পারেনি কেউ। প্রতিকূলতার সঙ্গে লড়াই করার একটা নিজস্ব তৃপ্তি আছে — লড়াই করে জিততে পারলে তো কথাই নেই। মনীষা অক্লান্ত লড়াই করেছে, এবং জিতেছে। শিগ্গীরই একটা প্রমোশন হওয়ার কথা আছে ওর, খানিক আগেই এক কোলীগ ফোন করেছিল সেই খবর জানিয়ে, “হয়ে যাবে মনে হচ্ছে, অ্যান্ড শিগ্গীরই। কংগ্র্যাচুলেশনস্!” সেই তৃপ্তিতে ভরে আছে ওর মন। সেই তৃপ্তির আবেশটুকুই উপভোগ করছিল একা একা বসে ও, যখন ওর পরের প্রেজেন্টেটর উঠেছিলেন। 

ভদ্রলোক — ভারতীয়, বা ভারতীয় উপমহাদেশেরই অন্য কোন দেশীয় — সেটাই প্রথম নজরে পড়েছিল মনীষার। গায়ের রঙ উজ্জ্বল বাদামী; একটা অ্যাক্সেন্ট আছে ইংরেজি উচ্চারণে। চশমার ফাঁকে বুদ্ধিদীপ্ত চোখদুটি। ভদ্রলোক — ‘দুরন্ত’ — এছাড়া আর কোন বাংলা সংজ্ঞা মাথায় আসেনি মনীষার, ইংরেজি শব্দ অবশ্য মাথায় এসেছিল বেশ কয়েকটা — ইলেক্ট্রিক, ড্যাজলিং, অ্যারেস্টিং। 

ভদ্রলোকের পাওয়ার পয়েন্ট বেশ একটু এলোমেলো, কিন্তু, তাঁর বক্তব্য গভীর প্রত্যয়ে স্থির। তাঁর চুল, বেশবাস সম্পূর্ণ পরিপাটি নয়, কিন্তু গলার স্বর, বলার ভঙ্গি সম্মোহিত করে দেওয়ার মত। 

মনীষাকে যারাই এতটুকু চেনে তারাই জানে, কম্পিটিশন ও সহ্য করতে পারে না। কোনও বিষয়েই নয়, কখনোই নয়। ওর স্পীচের রেশ কাটতে না কাটতে আরেকজন অসাধারণ স্পীচে আর ব্যক্তিত্বে সবার মন জয় করে নিল, এটা সাধারণ অবস্থায় সহ্য করা ওর পক্ষে কঠিন হতে পারত। কিন্তু, আজ সেকথা ওর মনেও আসেনি। ও মুগ্ধ হয়ে গেছিল। 

এইরকম মুগ্ধতা মনীষা এর আগে শেষ যখন অনুভব করেছিল তখন ওর বয়স ছিল আঠেরো। এখন, ওর বয়স সাঁইত্রিশ। 

যৌবন যতটা মরে গেছে বলে ভেবেছিল ততটা যায়নি তবে! 

লাঞ্চের সময় আলাপ হয়েছিল ভদ্রলোকের সাথে। আশ্চর্যের বিষয়, তিনি নিজেই যেচে এসে আলাপ করেছিলেন। মনীষাকে নাকি লক্ষ্য করেছিলেন তিনিও, কিছু প্রশ্ন করতে চান কাজ সংক্রান্ত। আরও আশ্চর্যের বিষয়, যাকে বলে ‘প্লেজ্যান্টলি সারপ্রাইজিং’, — ভদ্রলোক শুধু ভারতীয়ই নন, তিনি বাঙালি। যদিও কর্মসূত্রে থাকেন অষ্ট্রেলিয়ায়। 

“তরুণ, প্লীজ, কল মি তরুণ।” মনীষার করমর্দন করে বলেছিলেন তিনি, “তারুণ্য ঘুচে গেছে যদিও বহুবছর হয়ে গেল, তবু, পিতৃমাতৃপ্রদত্ত নামের গুণে দেশবাসীর সঙ্গে দেখা হয়ে গেলে এখনও নিজেকে ‘তরুণ’ ‘তরুণ’ ফিল করি। ওদেশের লোকেরা অবিশ্যি বলে ‘ট্যারুণ’।” হেসে বলেছিলেন তিনি। 

আপনি থেকে তুমিতে নেমে আসতে সময় লাগেনি। তরুণ ভালবাসে খেলা, এবং আশ্চর্যজনক ভাবে এত খেলা থাকতে সবচেয়ে বেশি ভালবাসে আইস হকি, আর ভালবাসে পাহাড় আর ফটোগ্রাফি। মনীষা খেলার মধ্যে দেখে ক্রিকেট, ভালবাসে সমুদ্র, এককালে কবিতা লিখেছিল কয়েকটা, ফটোগ্রাফির কিছুই ও বোঝে না। তবু, আলাপ হওয়ার আধঘন্টার মধ্যে প্রথম সাক্ষাতের চুম্বক আকর্ষণ আরো গভীর আকর্ষণে পরিণত হয়েছিল। 

লাঞ্চের শেষে সেসন আবার পুরোদমে শুরু হওয়ার পরেও, দুজনে পরস্পরকে হোয়াটসঅ্যাপ করে গিয়েছিল ওরা সারাক্ষণ। বয়স্ক দুই নরনারী নয়, যেন দুই টিনএজার! 

সেদিনকার রাতের ডিনার পার্টিতেও একটু সুযোগ পেয়েই দুজনে আলাদা হয়ে গিয়ে বসেছিল এক কোণে। মনীষা এখানে একাই এসেছে, কিন্তু তরুণ কনফারেন্সে এসেছে দলের সদস্য হয়ে। ওর কোলীগদের কাটিয়ে যাওয়া খুব সহজ ছিল না, তবু বাধা মানেনি ওরা। 

কয়েক রাউন্ড ড্রিংকের পরে হাতে ধরা ক্রিস্টালের ফ্লুটটাকে তর্জনী, মধ্যমা আর বুড়ো আঙুলের আলগা চিমটেতে ঘুরিয়ে ঘুরিয়ে তরুণ বলেছিল, “কবিতা ভালবাসি না সে কথা বলব না। কিন্তু সে ছাড়া ছাড়া আলগা ভালবাসা। সে ভালবাসার বাঁশি বুকের মধ্যে ডাক পাড়েনি। বা আধুনিক কবির ভাষায়, সে টেলিফোন আসেনি।” 

“টেলিফোন?” ভ্রূভঙ্গি করে বলেছিল মনীষা। যে ড্রেসটা পরে ও আজ মিক্সারে এসেছে সেটা বাড়ি থেকে প্যাক করে আনা ওর রেগুলার ড্রেস নয়। সন্ধের দিকে একাই বেরিয়ে গিয়ে দামী ড্রেসটা কিনে এনেছিল ও। প্রমোশনটা মোটামুটি শিওরই যখন, একটু বেশি খরচ গায়ে লাগবে না। 

“টেলিফোন—” সম্মতিসূচক মাথা নাড়িয়ে গম্ভীর মুখে বলেছিল তরুণ, গলার স্বরে কিন্তু লেগেছিল হাসির আভাষ। 

মনীষার ধন্দ কাটেনি। 

ওর মুখের দিকে তাকিয়ে তরুণ বলেছিল, “সেকী? পূর্ণেন্দু পত্রী? পড়োনি?” 

তারপর ঘন নীচুস্বরে আবৃত্তি করে গিয়েছিল, 

>   
>  “প্রতীক্ষা তাই প্রহরবিহীন  
>  আজীবন ও সর্বজনীন  
>  সরোবর তো সবার বুকেই, পদ্ম কেবল পর্দানশীন  
>  স্বপ্নকে দেয় সর্বশরীর, সমক্ষে সে ভাসে না।  
>  যে টেলিফোন আসার কথা সচরাচর আসে না।”  
> 

বহুদিন আগে এ কবিতা কখনো পড়েছিল মনীষা। কিন্তু, সত্যিই ভুলে গিয়েছিল একেবারে। বুকের রক্ত দুলে উঠেছিল, হেসে বলেছিল, “লোকে ভাবে বটে, সমক্ষে পাওয়াই পাওয়া। আসলে কিন্তু, স্বপ্নে পাওয়াই পাওয়া। তাতে পাওয়াও যায়, আবার পাওয়ার জন্য আর্তি ফুরোয়ও না।”

তরুণ গলা ছেড়ে হেসেছিল তখন, বলেছিল, “ভারী কথা। ভারী ফিলোজফি!” 

সেরাত্রে মনীষা ডিনারের পরে কিছুক্ষণের জন্য গিয়েছিল তরুণের রুমে ড্রিংক করতে। রাত আড়াইটে নাগাদ উঠে আসার জন্য উঠেছিল যখন আধো অনিচ্ছায়, তরুণ ওর হাত ধরে আলতো করে টান দিয়েছিল নিজের দিকে। 

মনীষা, তরুণের বাহুবন্ধনে ধরা দিয়েছিল সহজেই। 

পরের দিন ফেরার কথা ছিল। কিন্তু, তরুণ ইংরেজিতে বাছা একটা গালি দিয়ে যা বলেছিল তার মানে দাঁড়ায়, ‘চুলোয় যাক। আজ আমি এখান থেকে নড়ছি না। তুমিও না। চলো, শহর ঘুরে আসি। বীচটা অন্ততপক্ষে—’ 

তার পরের দিন ফিরতেই হল। অফিস আছে, সংসার আছে দুজনেরই। তরুণের সংসারের কথা অবশ্য জিজ্ঞাসা করেনি মনীষা। কী দরকার সে সব কথা তুলে, দুদিনের আলাপে? 

টুটুলের জন্য একটা স্টার ওয়র্স কালেক্টিবল্ কিনেছিল আগের সন্ধ্যায়ই। ওর রেজাল্ট বেরোনোর কথা আজই, সম্ভবত। আগেরবার পাশের ফ্ল্যাটের দীপ্তির চেয়ে কয়েক নম্বরে পিছিয়ে গিয়ে বড় দুঃখ পেয়েছিল ছেলেটা। এবার কেমন রেজাল্ট হয়— 

তীর্থংকরের জন্যও কিছু একটা নিতে হবে। যদিও এক বাড়িতে থেকেও ভাল করে ওর সঙ্গে কথা হয় না কতবছর হয়ে গেল, তবু অফিস ট্যুরে বাইরে গেলে পরস্পরের জন্য কিছু না কিছু কিনে নিয়ে যাওয়ার প্রথাটা এখনও রয়ে গিয়েছে। 

ওদের বিয়ের আগে একবার তীর্থংকর অফিস ট্যুরে গিয়েই মনীষার জন্য এনেছিল পূর্ণেন্দু পত্রীর ‘কথোপকথন’। মনীষা বলেছিল, “কলেজ স্ট্রীটে পাওয়া যায় এ বই। বাইরে থেকে কেউ আনে?” 

তীর্থংকর বলেছিল, “হঠাৎ একটা বুকস্টোরে বাংলা বই, তার উপরে আবার এই বই! প্রেমিকার জন্য এছাড়া আর কোন উপহারের কথা ভাবা যায়?” কোথায় পড়ে আছে এখন বইটা কে জানে? বহুদিন নজরে পড়েনি ওটা। 

হোটেল থেকে বেরিয়ে ট্যাক্সিতে করে এয়ারপোর্টের দিকে যেতে যেতে ভাললাগা খারাপলাগায় মিলেমিশে বুঁদ হয়ে ছিল মনীষার মনটা। আবার ফিরে যাওয়া গতানুগতিকতায়— কিন্তু সেই গতানুগতিকটাই সত্য— কাজেই— 

এমন সময় ফোনটা এসেছিল, কৌস্তুভের, ওর কোলীগ, যে ওকে ফোন করে ওর প্রমোশন পাকাপাকি হয়ে যাওয়ার খবরটা দিয়েছিল দুদিন আগেই। “স্যরি!” আজ বলেছিল ও, “স্যরি রে, ওই প্রমোশনটা—” 

যে প্রমোশনের জন্য খেটে খেটে পাগলা হয়ে গেছে মনীষা, যেটা ওর পাওয়ার কথা পাকা ছিল, সেই প্রমোশনটা ওকে টপকে পেয়ে গেছে নিলয়। সেদিনকার বাচ্চা একটা! 

“কী করে পায়?” গলার আওয়াজ যতদূর সম্ভব নিয়ন্ত্রণ করার চেষ্টা করে বলেছিল মনীষা। “কী করে সম্ভব হয় এটা?” 

“কাল হঠাৎ মিটিং হয়েছিল একটা — আজই অর্ডার এসেছে। জানি না কী করে হ’ল — বাট —” বলেছিল কৌস্তুভ, “টাফ লাক!” 

লাক! ভেবেছিল মনীষা, লাক নয়, কেউ লেঙি মেরেছে ওকে, সেক্সিস্ট পিগ সব! কী মরতে কালই ফিরে যায়নি! কিছুই হয়তো হত না, তবু, কে যে কোথা থেকে কী চাল চালল সেটা তো ধরতে পারত! আহ্! আহামরি কিছু নয় এখানকার বীচ! শহরই বা এমনকী? অথচ— 

আচ্ছা! কৌস্তভ প্র্যাঙ্ক করছে না তো? প্র্যাঙ্কস্টার হিসেবে অফিসজোড়া বদনাম আছে তো ওর! আগের মাসে মৃদুলকে তো প্রায় কাঁদিয়ে ছেড়েছিল। হয়তো এখনি হোয়াটসঅ্যাপ করে সেই বিদঘুটে জিভ ভ্যাংচানো ইমোজিটার সাথে লিখে পাঠাবে ‘টি-হি!’ 

ভাবনাটা মাথায় আসার প্রায় সাথে সাথেই ফোনে হোয়াটসঅ্যাপ নোটিফিকেশনের পিং শব্দটা এসেছিল। মনীষার ঠোঁটে হাসি ফুটে উঠেছিলও প্রায়। 

কিন্তু না, কৌস্তুভের মেসেজ নয়, তরুণের মেসেজ। 

বিরক্তিতে কুঁচকে গিয়েছিল মনীষার ঠোঁটদুটো। 

যদিও মুখে কথা হয়নি, তবু, মনীষা নিশ্চিত যে তরুণও বিবাহিত। সাক্সেসফুল পুরুষমানুষ, অন্তত চল্লিশবছর বয়স তো হবেই — নিশ্চয়ই সিঙ্গেল নয় ও। অথচ এক্সট্রা ম্যারাইটাল ফ্লিং টিঁকিয়ে রাখার ইচ্ছা আছে ষোলআনা! নিশ্চয়ই আবার কোন কবিতার দু’লাইন লিখে পাঠিয়েছে। টিপিক্যাল মেল শো অফ! মনীষা হোয়াটসঅ্যাপ খুলে দেখেনি। 

আঃ! বৃথা এত স্যাক্রিফাইস, বৃথা চেষ্টা। কেরিয়ারের জন্য কম করেনি মনীষা। তীর্থংকরের আরেকটা বাচ্চার কত ইচ্ছা ছিল। টুটুলের একটা ভাই বা বোন থাকলে এতটা বেশি একা একা ছেলেটাকে থাকতে হত না সর্বক্ষণ! স্বার্থপরতাই তো করেছে মনীষা ওদের সাথে— অনেকদিনের পুরনো আফশোষটা চাগাড় দিয়ে উঠেছিল আবার। 

কম খাটেনি ও। জোরের সাথে বলতে পারে, মেয়ে হয়েও কম্পিটিশনে টিঁকে থাকতে, কম্পিটিশনে জিততে হলে ছেলেদের চেয়ে বেশিই দিতে হয়, দিয়েছে ও। একটা মেয়ের প্রফেশনাল উন্নতি সহ্য করতে পারা কঠিন ছেলেদের পক্ষে, ভালই বোঝে মনীষা। তবু, বার বার অন্যায়, বার বার এই সম্পূর্ণ অকারণে পিছিয়ে পড়া সহ্য হয় না আর! অথচ, মুখ খুলে অভিযোগ করাও যাবে না। কারণ, মেয়েরা অনুযোগ করলে, নির্লজ্জ পুরুষ পক্ষপাতিত্বের প্রতিবাদ করলে সেটাও ‘মেয়েলি ঘ্যানঘ্যানানি’রই তকমা পায়। মেয়েরা ‘প্রফেশনাল’ নয়, ‘স্পোর্ট’ নয়, বলতে দেরী লাগবে না কারু একমুহূর্তও। কাজেই, হাসিমুখে সহ্য করতে হবে সব! 

রাগে দুঃখে মাথার চুল ছিঁড়তে ইচ্ছা করছিল মনীষার, যখন ওদের বাড়ির সামনে এসে পৌঁছেছিল ট্যাক্সিটা। বাড়িতে ঢুকতে ঢুকতেই ওর কানে এসেছিল, শিমূল— ওদের সর্বক্ষণের কাজের মেয়েটা টুটুলকে খেয়ে নিতে সাধছে, “পরের বছর ঠিক তুমি এগিয়ে যাবে, চিন্তা কোরো না, এখন খেয়ে নাও। লক্ষ্মীছেলে তো?” 

আঃ! রেজাল্ট বেরিয়েছে, এবছরও দীপ্তিকে পেরোতে পারেনি তার মানে! মনীষা সটান ঢুকে পড়েছিল টুটুলের ঘরে। ওর খাটের পায়ের কাছে মেঝেতে বসে থাকা শিমূলকে লক্ষ্যই করেনি। খাটের উপর উপুড় হয়ে পড়ে থাকা ছেলেকে বলেছিল, “আর অত মেয়েলি কাঁদুনি গাইতে হবে না! একটা মেয়ের কাছে প্রতিবারে পিছিয়ে পড়িস! ন্যাকামো না করে উঠে খেয়ে নে!”  



End file.
